Yugi's GrowthSpurt
by Sigfrid
Summary: REPOSTED. Yugi had a massive growth-spurt and has to face everyday challenges such as Seto Kaiba. Please read and I suck at summeries.
1. Chapter 1

Sigfrid: I got this idea when I went to bed 11/14/04. I'll edit it a bit because it ruins the big surprise in my Animé crossover. You know. The one where they go to the Pokémon World.

Nebaru: It will be a funny one. So I'll do the disclaimer. Sigfrid doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh but he does own the OCs.

Chapter 1: The Little Girl and Creepy Stuff

Arigle was sweeping the front step when she noticed that it was noon. She then went upstairs to wake Yugi and Yami up. She went to their room and took the covers off Yugi. "Oh my god," Arigale said. "Yu-Yugi grew."

"Mmm. Mom ten more minutes," Yugi said. Yugi's pyjamas were way too small on him he nearly doubled in size. (o.O)

Arigale grew red form that. "GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF BED YOUNG MAN," she shouted.

Yugi shot up and said, "It's too early in the morning." He looked around the room. "What the?" Yugi looked at his arm. "OH MY GOD!!! I GREW!"

Yami woke up and said, "Can't a pharaoh get any sleep around here! What the? Why is Suguroto in Yugi's bed? And in his pyjamas. HOLY RA IT'S YUGI!"

"My little boy grew up," Arigale said happily. "Now I can go clothes shopping!"

"How do I explain this to my friends and fellow students?" Yugi asked.

"Oh yeah," Arigale said. "Joey's here."

"WHAT?!" Yugi said. "He's going to have a field day!"

"Huh?" Arigale asked. "What makes you think that?"

"He'll laugh at me because none of my clothes fit me anymore and he'll phone everyone and then they'll laugh and I'll just get humiliated," Yugi said.

"They aren't true friends if that happens," Arigale said. "I know Téa wouldn't." (I know how to accent the E. Hold ALT then press 130 then let go of ALT.)

"You know what," Yugi said. "I've through much worse then people laughing at me so I'll just go out there and face Joey."

"That's the spirit Yugi," Arigale said.

Yugi then stood up and nearly fell down he then said, "Why is it so hard to stand?"

"You're not used to the extra height yet," Arigale said to her now sitting son. "You nearly doubled in size."

"Holy crap," Yugi said. "Did I grow that much?!"

"By Ra you did," Yami said. "You've got to be at least eight feet now."

"_Hey Gramps," Joey said. "When do you think Yug will get down here?"_

"_I don't know," Solomon said. "I'm sure it won't be long."_

"_I'm gonna help Mrs. Mutou out."_

"_You do that."_

Yugi then stepped into the living room and met Joey's stare. He then grumbled then sat down. "Just get it over with," Yugi said.

"I'm sorry Yug but I must say something," Joey said. "HOLY CRAP!!! WHAT HAPPENED?!"

"I grew," Yugi said. "Simple as that. Now that I think about it that must be the reason I ate as much as you all last week."

"YOU NEALY DOUBLED IN F-ING SIZE!!!" Joey shouted. "YOU'RE EVEN TALLER THEN KAIBA!"

"Are you done yet?" Yugi asked.

"Now I am," Joey said then continued to stare. "Hey Yug, ya wanna come to the arcade… after we find some clothes for you."

Solomon walked into the room and saw Yugi but he didn't stare and went to Suguroto's old room to get some clothes for Yugi as if his growth-spurt were normal. He then came back with a trench coat, a white t-shirt, and jeans. "Put these on," he said to Yugi.

"Okay," Yugi said then went into his room. Yami was still dazed. "Quit staring at me!" Yugi then changed his clothes keeping his collar, (choker, neckbelt, dog collar, whatever you want to call it.) and puzzle on. "Darn it Yami! Quit staring!"

"Eight feet," Yami said. Yugi rolled his eyes then went back in the living room.

Yugi saw Joey snickering on the phone and then Joey hung up. "How many people did you tell?" Yugi asked.

"I didn't tell noone," Joey said. "Are you ready to go?"

"I need shoes," Yugi said.

"I have Suguroto's old shoes for you," Solomon said while holding a battered pair of grey shoes. "They should fit."

"I think we should go shoe shopping," Yugi said then put the shoes on. "How come you're so prepared? Did this happen to dad too?"

"Yup," Solomon said. "I couldn't prepare because the height varies from person to person."

"Your family is messed," Joey said. "Lets go Yug."

"Bye Grandpa," Yugi said then headed to the arcade with Joey. On the way they saw Rebecca. (If you don't like Rebecca don't worry she's only in this chapter.)

"Hi Joey and Suguroto," Rebecca said thinking Yugi were Suguroto. (Yugi is that tall and he looks just like Suguroto in that outfit.) "How are you?"

Joey snickered then said, "That's not Suguroto that's Yug."

"T-that's Yugi," Rebecca said. "He's like eight feet tall!"

Joey 'attempted' to put his arm on Yugi's shoulder then said, "Say something Yug."

"Hi Rebecca," Yugi said. "I had a little growth-spurt."

"Little," Rebecca said. "You nearly doubled in size!"

"I'm not that tall," Yugi said. "But according to Yami I'm at least eight feet."

"Dude, you are," Joey said. "I bet you could deck Kaiba!" The Joey playfully hit Yugi on the arm… area.

"You know I wouldn't do that," Yugi said. Yugi then though of something he wanted to do for a long time. Put Joey in a headlock and give him a noogie. So Yugi did just that. "Say uncle."

"Uncle, UNCLE," Joey shouted while trying to get free. Yugi let him go. "I guess I deserved that Yug."

"Yup," Yugi said then saw Rebecca giving them a funny look. "That was only for fun. Besides Joey gave me tons of noogies."

"Hey Yug," Joey whispered. "I bet she's stunned at your extra height."

"Maybe," Yugi whispered back. "Yami reacted the same way. I bet he's still upstairs."

"Really?" Joey asked. "I thought he'd be the only one to not react in anyway."

"I know," Yugi said. "Rebecca, do you want to go to the arcade with us?"

"Sure," Rebecca said after snapping out of her daze. She then walked with Yugi and Joey to the arcade. When they arrived there was an angry Seto there. (When isn't he angry?) Mokuba was there too but was playing video games.

"YEM?" Seto asked looking at the top score on Virtual VS. "Who is YEM?"

"That would be me," Yugi said while sitting down at the machine. "Those are my initials."

"Who are you?" Seto demanded. "What makes you think you can fool me?! I bet you hacked into the system!"

"You know that's not my style Kaiba," Yugi said to the already fuming Seto.

"WHO ARE YOU?" Seto asked again. "LOOK YEM! I DON'T WANT TO WASTE MY TIME I'LL JUST BEAT YOU TO SHOW WHO'S SUPIRIOR!"

"Okay," Yugi said. "But if I win you have to promise not to call Joey a dog anymore."

"Or Yug'll deck ya," Joey shouted.

"You know I wouldn't do that," Yugi said.

Kaiba laughed then said, "The mutt is getting delusional." (o.O Big word.)

"Actually that is Yugi," Rebecca said. "He had a tremendous growth-spurt."

"He did?" Seto asked. "Holy crap! That is Yugi!"

"Are we going to play or what?" Yugi asked getting impatient at all the attention about his height.

"Fine," Seto said then the games begun.

Seto picked the guy who looks like his butler in the Manga. Yugi picked "The Dragon Bruce Ryu" as his fighter. After the game stated Seto charged up his charge attack and was ready to take Yugi down. Seto used the attack but Yugi blocked the retaliated with the "One Inch Punch." The other two rounds were exactly the same and Yugi ended up winning.

"Looks like you won't be calling Joey a dog anymore," Yugi said. "We also know who's better at this game."

"I WON'T KEEP TO YOUR STUPID BET!!!" Seto shouted. "WHEELER IS A MUTT!"

"You wanna fight about it," Joey shouted. "I can take ya money bags!"

"Fine Muttler," Seto said then Joey and Seto went outside to fight.

"Do you want anything to drink Rebecca?" Yugi asked. "It's on me."

"I'll have a cola," Rebecca replied.

"I'll go get it," Yugi said. "If Joey comes in before I'm back just tell him to wait here. Okay?"

"Sure," Rebecca said then Yugi went to get drinks. But he stumbled a bit getting up. "Still getting used to getting up?"

"Yeah," Yugi said. "It's weird to have to look down at people."

"Don't worry," Rebecca said. "You'll get used to it."

"Yeah," Yugi said. He then went to the canned coffee machines and got mocha for Joey. He had a few problems though. He reached a little bit down and across out of habit. 'This height is inconvenient.' Yugi then got two Colas. When he was about to go back a little girl tugged on his coat. She was looking pretty sad. "What's wrong?" Yugi asked while kneeling down.

"I lost my balloon," the girl said. She was about five so Yugi felt sorry for her. Yugi then stood up and got her balloon. He tied the string loosely around her wrist and started back to the games.

Yugi felt a little extra weight on his left hip so he looked down and saw the little girl. "I have to go now," Yugi said while trying to pry her off. "Please let go."

"I lost mommy," the girl said sadly. "Help me find her."

"Okay," Yugi said. "I have to do something first. It won't take that long." Yugi then went back to the fighting games and wrote a note that said:

_Joey,_

_When I got a soda a little girl asked me to find her mom so I'll be gone for a bit. I left a canned mocha for you beside this note. Please wait here until I get back._

_Yugi_

"Here's your drink," Yugi said while handing Rebecca a cola. He also gave her five bucks in quarters to play games. "You can play some games if you want. I may be gone for a bit."

"Okay," Rebecca said then went off to the rhythm section.

Yugi left with the little girl still clinging to him. "Do you know what your mom looks like?" Yugi asked the girl.

"She has brown hair and wears white shorts," the girl replied.

"Okay," Yugi said then looked around for a woman with brown hair. "Is her hair long or short?"

"Short," the girl said.

"K," Yugi said then thought of something from when he took his mom to the arcade. "I think I know where she is." Yugi went to the Internet café and sure enough she was there. Yugi walked up to her and said, "Your daughter got lost so I brought her back."

"Thankssss," she said. Yugi could smell the alcohol on her breath. "Could you keep her 'till five hunnn?" (o.O)

"K," Yugi said a bit uneasily. "I'll be at the fighting games if you decide to pick her up. o.O"

Back at the fighting games…

"So what's the surprise Oni-chan?" Serenity asked. (Joey called Serenity and Tristen telling them that there was a big surprise waiting for them at the fighting games.)

"Yeah man," Tristen said. "Spill it."

"Not now," Joey said then they arrived at the Virtual VS game. Joey picked up the note. "CRAP! Yug is gone!"

"What did you do to Yugi?" Tristen asked. "If you cut his hair he'll be pretty angry."

"I'd never do that to my buddy," Joey said. "I only left the surprise with him."

"Okay," Tristen said. "How long do you think he'll be gone?"

"I dunno," Joey said. 'I can't wait 'till they see Yug!'

Yugi walked into the area still with the girl clinging onto him and managed to pry her off long enough to sit down. He was thinking of a way to explain everything to the people at his school the whole time and didn't notice his friends. "How can I get into Home-Ec?" Yugi thought. 'Mrs. Stevens only remembers me because I was so short. Now I'm taller then Kaiba. Fate just can't cut me any slack.' Yugi then snapped out of his daze when Joey tapped him on the shoulder. "Huh? Sorry Joey, I was thinking about school tomorrow."

"How come you didn't say hi to our friends?" Joey asked. "They were here for like ten minutes."

"Sorry for not noticing you," Yugi said to his friends who were making the o.O face. Yugi's eye twitched. "Just say it."

"HOLY CRAP," Tristen shouted. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!"

"That was rude," Serenity said. "Yugi just had a little growth-spurt."

"HE CAN DECK KAIBA," Tristen shouted.

"I won't hurt Kaiba," Yugi said. "You know that Yami is the one who'll hurt Kaiba. He proved it at Duellist Kingdom. Thankfully I stopped him."

"DUDE," Tristen shouted.

"Are you done yet?" Yugi asked. "I have to get back by five."

"Why do you have to leave at five?" Tristen asked.

"I have to give her 'points at girl' to her mom at five," Yugi replied. "I just hope she remembered."

"You have one minute," Serenity said.

"I do," Yugi asked then ran to the Internet café after knocking a few people over by accedent. When he got there the girl's mom was gone but a note was on the monitor. 'Crap.'

_Young Man,_

_Please take my daughter to 549 Ave F South. I decided to get supplies for my party today. Come by six. And bring beer!_

"Ooookay," Yugi said. He then went back to the fighting games still with the girl clinging to him. "I have to drop her off at home. Her mom decided to go shopping. She also wants me to bring beer. o.O"

"We'll get Rebecca while you take her home," Serenity said. "Joey you go with Yugi. o.O"

"Okay," Joey said. They started to the girl's house when Yugi decided to stop for a second. "You okay Yug?"

"I'm not sure about bringing her home yet," Yugi said. "I just think she'd want something to eat or drink."

"I want to go home," the girl said.

"Okay," Yugi said then continued on. "What does your mom do at party's?"

"Her and people have orgies," the girl said while Yugi was making the o.O face. (If you don't know what they are you're lucky. Vait looked it up and… yeah. o.O)

"You shouldn't even know that word," Yugi said. "Do you want to have some ice-cream?"

"No I want to go home," she replied.

"Dude, lets get her home," Joey said. o.O "We also need to get beer to keep her ma occupied. I have some at home."

"I've never been to your place before," Yugi said while picking the little girl up. "How long will it take to get there?"

"Only 'bout ten minutes," Joey said. They then headed to Joey's house and let's say there was ahem… 'reading material.' "Here we are so please excuse da mess."

"o.O It's not that messy," Yugi said. 'It's just a pigsty.'

'YUGI!!!'

'Sorry Yami… you should see it!'

'o.O'

'…'

'o.O'

'STOP STARING AT ME!!! I KNOW I'M TALL! SO STOP IT!!!'

'o.O'

Yugi shut off the mind link after some swearing at Yami through it.

"K Yug," Joey said. "I have booze. But what Joey didn't know is that Yugi was plotting how to kill Yami… (You didn't believe that, did you? I'd never kill Yami off. Kayleigh and Kianna would kill me!)

Yugi sighed then said, "Yami is still in his daze."

"o.O Still?" Joey asked. "Dude, I'm starting to worry about him."

"I am too," Yugi said then they went to the girl's house. (I'm too tired to write any craziness.) Her mom was pretty happy to have beer… and her kid. Yugi and Joey went back to arcade to see their friends. They went to Yugi's house afterwards. Yugi decided to check on Yami and he was still in his trance. "DARN IT YAMI!!!"

"Y-yugi swore at me," Yami muttered.

"Look Yami I'm sorry you were just getting on my darn nerves," Yugi said. "Please forgive me."

"I forgive you," Yami said. "In fact I don't care if you're taller then Kaiba because you can beat him up!!!"

"I won't beat anyone up," Yugi said. "Now head downstairs and stop staring."

Yugi and Yami went downstairs to meet a surprisingly happy Arigale. (o.O) "I bought you the cutest outfits," Arigale said to her horribly embarrassed son. (My mom is like that too. When she shows me half the stuff she buys I just wanna shoot myself. Nebaru: Then I mock him… then he makes me wear his clothes for the day/ spears me. Sigfrid: I like spearing.) "Why don't you try them on?"

"Oh god," Yugi though then Yami mocked him through the mind link. "I'll try them on tomorrow."

"GET YOUR BUTT UPSTAIRS AND TRY THEM ON," Arigale shouted. "DON'T MAKE ME GET THE LADLE!!!"

"Not the ladle," Yami said mockingly.

Arigale got an evil look on her face then said, "I also bought things for you too Yami." She then presented him with a black shirt that says: _Swordchucks yo! _(… Don't ask.)

"Swordchucks?" Yami asked. "The hell?"

Yugi and Yami then went to their room to try on their clothes and thankfully Arigale didn't make them show anyone but her. Yugi had a shirt with a Kuriboh that said: _Beware of the cuteness. _(I saw that in a fanfic but I can't remember what one.) "I can't wear half these things," Yugi said to Yami through the mind link. 'Everything except my uniform are things I'd never wear unless my life depended on it! Darn her!'

'I know what you mean but you'd be better off not saying a thing and act like you enjoy wearing these Ra forbidden clothes.'

'Yeah… she scares me with a ladle in her hand.'

'Same here, your mother can knock me out with that thing.'

"What are you talking about?" Arigale asked. "I know that look."

"We are talking about how… wonderful these clothes are," Yugi said. 'As if…'

"That's great," Arigale said happily. "I also bought you some nice white sneakers for school gym and I know you like black you I got you some black shoes for everyday use."

"Do you even know what size shoe I wear now?" Yugi asked. "I sure don't."

"You jumped from a six to a ten," Arigale replied. (I was going to make a fanfic where Yugi comes over to Serenity's house and Mrs. Wheeler makes fun of Yugi because of his small feet but I never did that… prolly never will.) "I know because I saw what size shoe you had on when you went to the arcade with Joey."

"I'm going to put studs and stuff on my shoes once mom goes back to Canada for work," Yugi thought.

'Good, I like shiny metal.'

'o.O K…'

'WHAT?!'

'You're like a bird.'

'SHUT UP!!!'

"YUGI," Arigale shouted. "Stop talking to Yami behind my back!" Arigale then hit Yugi on the head with her trusty ladle.

Yugi went downstairs while rubbing his head and then him and his friends played games until 9:00 and then went home. Yugi had to go to bed and tomorrow he must face all his other friends and the girls at Home-Ec.

Sigfrid: o.O

Nebaru: That was long.

Sigfrid: I hope you like it and I'm taking votes in my Half Demon! Story for whether or not Jasmine should find Yami. Vote in your review there. Not here there.


	2. Chapter 2

Sigfrid: I don't own anything other then my OCs.

Nebaru: Sigfrid's running outta things to say.

Chapter 2: Home-Ec and a Meeting with an old friend.

Monday morning at the Kamé Game Shop…

Yugi was sleeping soundly in his new bigger bed. That is until his mom woke him up with the usual shouting and ripping the covers off of him. Yugi then got dressed in his new uniform, which is a white shirt with blue jeans and a blue jacket. Like usual Yugi put on his chocker the only thing that still fits and he headed downstairs to meet the smell of pancakes. (Did you notice how I tend to make people eat what I don't like?)

"Hey Grandpa," Yugi said then sat down grabbing a lot of pancakes. He then blankly looked at the table to find no maple syrup. "Did Yami go on a sugar hunt?"

"Yes he did," Solomon said with a hint of annoyance in his voice. "Today is Monday and you know what that means."

"I have to go to Home-Ec and try to convince my teacher who I am," Yugi said. "This is gonna be hard. The only way she remembered me is that I was short."

"Good luck then," Solomon said jokingly. "I know Jasmine will help out."

"That's true," Yugi said then started to eat.

Yami then came down and said, "HOLY RA!!! YUGI GREW!!!"

"Are you going to do that every morning?" Yugi asked.

"It's early," Solomon said with amusement touching his voice then he looked at Yugi's plate to see all thirty pancakes were gone. "o.O You're going to eat me out of house and home."

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked then looked at his plate. "Oh… I guess Joey was right I do eat a lot more now."

"Yugi," Arigale said. "You have to catch the bus now."

"I can drive him," Solomon said then Yugi though of the horror and accidents causing Yami to laugh.

"I can take the bus," Yugi said. "I should go now." Yugi then left but he hit his head on the doorway. "Ow."

"This can be quite amusing," Yami said. "Watch out for doorways."

"Shut up," Yugi shouted then trough his shoe at Yami making direct contact with his head.

"Why's you do that?!" Yami shouted then through the shoe back but Yugi caught it then put it on. "Go away!!!"

Yugi stuck out his tongue then ran to the bus stop. After Yugi got to Home-Ec he got stares from the girls sitting in the basement waiting. "H-hi."

"If your new then sit with the other boy and that mutt," one girl said pointing Yugi to Hanaski and Jasmine.

"Hey," Jasmine said. "Don't mind 'em snobs. They thing they're better then everyone else." She then sniffed Yugi. "Dude, you smell like one of mi friends."

"Hanaski what's wrong?" Yugi asked ignoring Jasmine's comment.

"Yugi isn't here yet," Hanaski said then thought. "How do you know my name?"

"Crap," Yugi thought. "It's me, Yugi."

"Dude," Jasmine said. "You're freaking tall!"

"If you are Yugi then tell me something that only he knows," Hanaski said feeling a bit nevous.

"Damn," Yugi thought then got scolded by Yami. "Yami used to be a spirit who lived in my puzzle for five-thousand years and now he lives with me."

Hanaski looked surprised for a moment the hugged Yugi. "It is you."

"Dude, I thought you smelt familiar," Jasmine said. "How will you get into class?"

"I dunno," Yugi said then Hanaski let go. "I though you could help."

"I'll try mi best but no guarantees," Jasmine said then started to plan. She then came up with something. "Why don't you just walk in like usual?"

"You don't know our Home-Ec teacher," Yugi said. "She needs a reason for everything."

"Then we're screwed," Jasmine said simply. "Give me my ten bucks."

"What the?" Yugi said. "Ten bucks?"

"I gave you my services free five times so you must pay," Jasmine said. "Or you could give me a Summoned Skull card and you'll never have to pay me."

"I'm not paying for your help," Yugi shouted. "You services never work!"

"That's true," Jasmine said. "I don't help I hinder-"

"You can head in now except the tall guy and the mutt," Ms. Stevens said. "They will have to explain things."

"Tall guy and the mutt," Yugi thought. 'Some things never change.'

"First off you," Ms. Stevens said then pointed to Yugi. "Who are you?"

"I'm Yugi Mutou," Yugi said. "I kinda grew."

"Yeah right," Ms. Stevens said. "I need proof."

"Ummm," Yugi said. "I'm making my teddy bear out of light brown fleece and right now it has green eyes."

"That doesn't prove a thing," Ms. Stevens said. "Anyone's bear can be like that."

"Ummm," Yugi said then dug in his jacket pocket. He then took out a note from his grandpa, "Here's my proof." Yugi then handed the note to Ms. Stevens.

Afer reading the note Ms. Stevens said, "I see that you are Yugi. You may go in."

"T-thanks," Yugi said then walked into Home-Ec with Jasmine following close behind. They then sat down next to Hanaski. "I'm glad Grandpa was prepared."

"Oh?" Hanaski asked. "Did he write a note or something?"

"Bingo," Jasmine shouted. "Thanks to Yugi being like his dad Solomon could prepare."

"How did you know?" Yugi asked feeling a bit wierded out.

"I met him so I just assumed," Jasmine said. "He is nine feet tall."

Hanaski's glasses fell a bit then he said, "Nine feet?"

"Yeah," Yugi said. "My dad is pretty tall."

"I don't want to run into him in a dark alley," Hanaski thought. 'I wonder what he looks like…'

"He looks just like Yugi," Jasmine said then got a startled yelp from Hanaski. "I can read minds.

"I wish you would've told me," Hanaski said then Ms. Stevens walked in.

"I want you to finish your bears today then hand them in to me," Ms. Stevens said while everyone got their bears and started to sew. Jasmine was having a few problems with breaking the tread and accidentally cutting it with her claws. "You shouldn't pull so hard."

"I'm not," Jasmine practically shouted. "This bloody tread is so frail!"

"Calm down a little," Yugi said. "Getting mad will only make your break the tread even more."

"I am calm," Jasmine shouted. Then she started to count to ten in French through gritted teeth.

"This is getting too weird for me," Hanaski said. "I can't have a single normal day…"

"Me neither," Yugi said then looked back at Jasmine who was still counting but in German this time. "I wonder why she does that…"

"It's to calm down," Hanaski simply said. "What do you do?"

"Nothing," Yugi said. "I hardly lose my temper. You must be thinking of Yami."

"Oh yeah," Hanaski said. "I think all half-demons lose they're temper easily."

"They do," Yugi said. "I think I've met three of them…"

"Really?" Hanaski asked.

"Yeah," Yugi said. "I meat Jinenji, Inuyasha, and of coarse Jasmine. Isn't that right?"

"One, two, three four, five six," Jasmine said slowly.

"At least she's speaking in English again," Yugi said then he finished his bear. He then handed it in and waited for Hanaski to finish. 'Who should I give my bear to? I could give it to mom but she would have me make even more. Or maybe Serenity. I know! I'll give it to Téa when she visits. I can't do that, she doesn't know I grew so who knows what'll happen!'

'Why are you so flustered about a little bear?'

'I'm not. I'm flustered about Téa coming for a visit.'

'Don't be.'

'She never meat my dad so she'll think my height is abnormal.'

'It is…'

'SHUT UP!!!'

'Someone's in a bad mood. That reminds me! I checked that com-pu-ter thing and saw an E-Mail from Téa saying she wants you to see her at the airport during lunch.'

'How can this day be any worse?!'

'I replied telling her you'll be there.'

'Thanks a lot!'

'No problem.'

'I was being sarcastic!'

'Then you're one doomed individual.'

'Why do you do these thing to me?!'

'I don't on perpose…'

'I'll just stay calm and explain things.'

'You're right.'

'Don't forget to show her your handsome side.'

'YAMI!!!'

'I was only kidding.'

"Your no help," Yugi said through the link then saw everyone was stareing at him. "What?"

"Quit spacing out you freak," one girl said.

"Ai," Jasmine shouted. "Don't call people freaks!"

"Shut up half breed," the girl said.

"Ai," Jasmine shouted. "Noone calls me a half breed and gets away with it!!!"

"Calm down," Ms. Stevens said. "I won't have any fighting in here."

"Or so you think," Yugi thought then he saw Hanaski walking up to Ms. Stevens. 'Oh great…'

'What?'

'Hanaski is going to stand up for Jasmine.'

'He is? I thought Hanaski didn't have a single brave bone in his body.'

'I think I made him more confident…'

'Congrats.'

'This isn't good!'

'Why not?'

'Hanaski will get beten up more often.'

'Oh… then stop him!!!'

'Never mind… he just handed in his bear.'

'You nearly gave me a heart attack…'

'Inuyasha is right, you are getting old.'

'I AM NOT!!!'

'Just kidding.'

'It isn't funny…'

"You're right," Yugi said through the link. "Home-Ec is almost over."

"Ah bloody well," Jasmine said. "At least I only have to stich up my bear and I'm done."

"Then you'd better hurry," Yugi said then Jasmine finished her bear and handed it in. "I'm done."

"And just in time to leave," Yugi said then him, Hanaski and Jasmine went to school. When they arrived they saw Joey and Tristen snickering. "What's so funny?"

"We have to go to da airport," Joey said. (I hope you guessed it was Joey…) "Téa is visiting."

"I'm not going," Yugi said. "I'm worried about meeting Téa after so long."

"And she doesn't know about how much you grew," Jasmine said. "Correct?"

"Y-yeah," Yugi said.

"She may be a bit surprised but will get used to it," Joey said then started to push Yugi to the airport. "Come on Yug. I promise it won't be too bad."

"Tell her I'm sick," Yugi shouted. "But don't make me go."

Joey got Tristen to help then Tristen said, "You have to meet her dude. Téa is your child hood friend."

"That's the point," Yugi shouted. "She always knew me so it'll be extra hard for her to believe I grew."

"No it won't," Tristen said still pushing Yugi. "I bet she forgot what you even looked like."

"Thanks a lot," Yugi said sarcastically then stopped dead making Joey and Tristen fall. It turns out they were already at the airport. "Oh crap."

"Let's go see Téa," Joey said then pushed Yugi to a place to wait for Téa. "Here she comes."

Sure enough Téa was standing right infront of them looking at Yugi and Jasmine and then said, "Hi guys."

Jasmine sniffed Téa then said, "Hey. You are Yugi's child hood friend, yes?"

"Umm," Téa said a bit wierded out. "I am. Speaking of which, where is Yugi?"

Joey looked at Yugi hoping he would speak up. Then he decided to elbow Yugi. Then Yugi shouted, "I'm dating Serenity!"

"WHAT?," Tristen said in amazement. He then grabbed Yugi by the collar pulling him to eye level and said slowly, "What did you say?!"

Yugi help his hands but he couldn't say a thing. Thankfully Jasmine was pointing her trusty sword at Tristen. She then said, "Let go of Yugi or shall I drop you where you stand?"

Tristen quickly let go of Yugi and said, "I-I was just happy for him."

"Good," Jasmine said then put her sword away. "Never, and I mean never do that again."

"W-won't happen again," Tristen said in true fear for his safety. 'I still can't believe he's dating MY girl."

"SHE ISN'T YOUR POSETION," Jasmine shouted.

"I never said she was," Tristen said. "I forgot you can read minds. You should stop or you will get hurt by someone like me."

"I can easily beat you up," Jasmine shouted then her and Tristen got into a fist fight.

"There they go again," Yugi thought. Unknown to him Téa was just staring. He then noticed her. "H-hi T-téa. H-how w-was it in America?"

"Yugi?" Téa asked in disbelief. "You grew…"

"Y-yeah," Yugi said still feeling a bit nevous. "I-I missed you a lot a-and I have a gift for you at home."

"You didn't have to get me something," Téa said. "Is it true you and Serenity are dating?"

"Y-yeah," Yugi said feeling a bit ashamed. "I-I hope this doesn't change anything."

"Nope," Téa said. "Good for you."

"I know that look," Yugi said. "You're planning something."

"I uh," Téa said. "I brought a friend with me. I didn't know you grew so she might be a bit dazed."

"Oh well," Yugi said. "Everyone I saw was dazed."

"Okay then," Téa said then called her friend.

Her friend, Michelle walked in and she wore a blue tank top, white jeans, and had blonde hair. When she saw Yugi she was a bit surprised then said, "H-hi."

"Hey," Jasmine said then sniffed her.

"Quit smelling people," Yugi said then greeted Michelle. "Do you like burgers?"

"I'm a vegaitarien," Michelle said.

"NO MEAT?" Jasmine shouted. "WHERE DO YOU GET YOUR PROTEIN?!"

"Protein shakes," Michelle said. "If you can find a burger place that has salads then I'll go."

"w00t," Jasmine said. "Burger World it is! Beefy beefy."

"I just said," Michelle started.

"It has a vegitrien menu," Yugi said.

"Great," Michelle said. "I can finally go to a burger place with friends."

"Yeah," Téa said. "Then lets go."

"But uh," Joey said. "Who's gonna pay? I sure can't because **someone **eats more then me."

"He can't help it," Jasmine said. "So what if he ate thirty pancakes for breakfast…"

"How many times did I tell you not to read my mind?" Yugi asked.

"S-sorry," Jasmine said. "I can't help it…"

"It's okay," Yugi said then scratched behind her ear.

"Me likeie," Jasmine said.

"Is she part dog or something?" Téa asked.

"Jas is half dog demon," Joey said. "She thinks like both a boy and a dog."

"Yes yes," Jasmine said.

"…Right," Téa said slowly. "Let's just go…"

They then walked to Burger World and ordered their food. Yugi got five hamburgers and three orders of fries. Joey got six burgers with no fries. Téa got a burger and fries. Michelle got a salad. Jasmine got three plain hamburgers with bacon and two orders of fries. Tristen didn't get anything because he was paying.

"You guys eat too much," Tristen said to Yugi and Joey. He then pointed to Yugi. "Especially you."

"I can't help it," Yugi said. "I get hungry."

"To hungry if you ask me," Tristen said then looked at Jasmine who was awfly queit. When Tristen saw her she was making the o.O face with her moth wide open clutching her heart. "Not that again…"

"Again?" Téa asked looking at Jasmine. "I think she needs to see a doctor."

"It'll be fine in a few minutes," Joey said then noticed Yugi ate his food. He then looked in awe.

Yugi then looked at the tray and said, "Where did my food go?"

Everyone but Jasmine sweatdropped and Michelle said, "You ate it."

"I did?" Yugi asked. "Oh, I didn't notice…"

"Absent mindedly eating," Tristen said. "You are becoming more like Joey everyday…"

"w00t," Joey shouted.

"Oh great," Yugi thought.

'What is?'

'Nothing…'

'Okay then.'

"Is it me, or is he spacing out?" Michelle whispered to Téa.

"Don't worry about it," Téa whispered back.

"Worry about what?" Yugi asked.

"Don't read people's lips," Téa shouted at Yugi. "It's very rude!!!"

"It's a force of habit," Yugi said.

"That's one strange habit Yug," Joey said.

"I picked up lip reading that time where I got beaten up so badly I was temporarily deaf," Yugi said. "I'm still deaf in my left ear…"

"That was unexpected," Joey said. "I never even noticed."

"I'm not surprised," Jasmine said. "Even I couldn't tell and I notice thing easily. Such as Tristen wants to set Yugi on fire for dating Serenity."

"No I don't," Tristen shouted. "Go have your little heart problem again!"

"That was rude," Téa said. "She can't help it."

"I can't tell the time," Jasmine said. "I think it's time to go to school, yes?"

Yugi looked up the clock then got a look of pure terror. "We'll have to run," he said. "Téa, you can go to my house if you want. Grandpa and Yami are home."

They then ran to school but little did they know they had an evil sub waiting for them.

Sigfrid: Done! Sorry for the wait we just had a really bad virus and lost everything.

Nebaru: Review and you'll get a pickle.


End file.
